<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comeback by ovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741865">Comeback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovely/pseuds/ovely'>ovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ovely’s 3-Sentence Ficathon 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovely/pseuds/ovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barret returns to North Corel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ovely’s 3-Sentence Ficathon 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2232462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comeback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts">Wallwalker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9872192">Prompt:</a> Final Fantasy VII, Barret, the hero's grand comeback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>North Corel was quiet when he returned; the same as ever. There was no welcoming committee, no delegation of elders to formally retract the contempt they had held him in all these years; he had told himself not to expect it.</p><p>But there was just one sign: a girl about the age of his own Marlene, who walked out from between some of the tents to shyly tug at his slacks, and murmured, “Daddy says you were one of the people who stopped Meteor,” – and he noticed, before too long, that people weren’t avoiding his gaze anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>